This invention relates to hair curlers of the type designed to roll into a user's hair to retain the hair wound thereabout. More particularly this invention relates to hair curlers of the type which have means for retaining the hair in place on the curler as the curler rolls into the hair.
Many hair curlers are known in the prior art comprising a cylindrical drum around which hair is secured and coiled thereto by various means. All of these hair curlers, however, require certain practice by a user as far as curling the hair around the cylindrical drum is concerned. Two hands are necessary to operate these curlers and they do not provide reliable fixing of the hair thereto, particularly when the user rests her head on a pillow as when sleeping.
The present invention overcomes difficulties and shortcomings of the prior art in a particularly useful, novel, unobvious and facile way. A hair curler is provided which includes the traditional cylindrical drum and jaw engageable thereagainst and further this invention embodies automatic means to roll the drum. The jaw is operated manually from a first end by means of a crank as is known in the prior art. An axial shaft is turnable from a second end to energize a torsion spring which subsequently turns the drum as it deenergizes. A detent and clutch control energizing and releasing of the torsion spring. The crank and detent can be operated by a thumb and one other finger of the same hand. Accordingly one object of this invention is to provide a hair curler which, after the torsion spring is wound, can be applied using one hand.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hair curler which is not only easy to use but actually assists the user in winding the hair onto the curler whereby less skill and dexterity are required in its use.
Still another object is to provide a hair curler which aids in drying of the hair so that less time is consumed during drying.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a hair curler which can be manufactured in large scale at low cost so as to have a wide distribution and use.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a hair curler which is suited well otherwise to its intended functions.